


other immortals

by orphan_account



Series: of all our years [4]
Category: Generation Kill, True Blood
Genre: 2nd POV - Brad, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Immortal!Brad, M/M, immortal blood is good blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had only been with Eric and Godric for two days before the first Immortal came for your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	other immortals

-z-

 

You had only been with Eric and Godric for two days before the first Immortal came for your head. Eric drained them of their blood and was high for a week.

You smiled because not only did you get the quickening, but coupled with Eric’s high, the sex was just completely indescribable.

 

-x-

 

The second Immortal to come for you was so much older than the first.  But he still wasn’t a match for either Godric or Eric.

This time their high, intensified by your new strength from the powerful quickening, had lasted almost two weeks.  You had all been so lost in each other that neither of the vampires heard the villagers sneaking around the cabin, torches and pitchforks in hand until it was almost too late.

“Uh-oh,” Godric said, jumping up from between your legs, your blood still all over his chin, “I think it’s time for us to go.”

Eric listened for just a beat before he scooped you up and the three of you were off into the night, naked and laughing.

It was this night that Eric found he could fly.

 

-x-

 

The last Immortal to come for you did so in the parking lot of _Fangtasia_ , just as you were getting ready to enter the bar.  You saw Pam out of the corner of your eye, disappearing into the club.

“I’ve come for your head,” he said. 

“What if I don’t want to fight?” you asked, wondering if Pam had gone to get Eric.

“Too bad,” he said as he pulled out a sword.

“What is it with your kind always carrying around swords?” Eric asked from behind you.  “Why can’t you just shoot him, let him die, and then cut off his head?”

You had shrugged and held out your hand.  Eric heaved a long-suffering sigh and placed your old battle axe into your palm.

The fight was quick, the Immortal obviously still so young and you had been trained by vampires and the military, so it was far from fair.

And after you received the quickening, Eric pulled you to your feet and dipped his head to your neck.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
